


One more time

by promisingahurricane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cock Rings, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, Jealous Derek, Jealousy, M/M, POV Stiles, Plugs, Pornstar!Derek, Pornstars, Rough Sex, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Smoking, Stiles is Legal, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Top Derek Hale, bad breakup, commitment issues, not really - Freeform, pornstar!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisingahurricane/pseuds/promisingahurricane
Summary: "We usually scream at each other for several minutes, push each other around and then hate fuck hard. Scripts are fucking lost on us.""And the audience digs that?""Apparently a lot."aka the pornstar AU in which Stiles and Derek are (you guessed it) pornstars working for the same company and still get scenes together despite an ugly breakup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I finished the update on Choking Hazard, but since I just posted that, have this as well. As always: CAUTION. Work in progress and author incapable of updating regularly. Cheers!

Stiles was taking another drag from his third cigarette, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling under his skin, the roaring thing that had become louder since he had arrived at the location forty minutes ago. It was easy to blame it on the lack of food in his stomach, since he had overgone breakfast and barely had eaten anything yesterday. Or the lack of sleep despite having only rolled out of bed half an hour before he was expected to be at the set, while twenty of those were solely dedicated to driving there. Yeah, it was easy, but not entirely true, although maybe contributive.

"Stiles?"

He glanced to the side and immediately spotted Isaac approaching him with a concerned look. If it had been any other day, that look might have not worried Stiles. However, today Stiles was absolutely not in the mood to have the day become any worse than it was and so the look worried him. A lot.

Admittedly, even on a good day Stiles maybe should be a little apprehensive, since there weren’t a lot of things that would make the curly head uneasy enough to take on that kind of look. Luckily, Isaac usually had the competence to handle whatever was thrown at him. He hadn't been with the company all that long, but everything tended to go smoothly when he was around to coordinate the mess a pornshoot could be. Despite his young age Isaac had never had any problems with the nudity or overt sexuality on sets, which surprisingly wasn’t a given when working in the industry. Many people (who were not close to being prude) had considerable problems discussing proceedings while their conversation partner was nonchalantly fingering or stroking themselves. Understandable enough, but quite a hindrance most of the time anyway.

He liked Isaac well enough, and he was easy to talk to, but still, today Stiles merely managed to cock an eyebrow in question while he busied himself with kicking stones around while he inhaled again.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Stiles snorted, then demonstratively pulled the cig from between his lips, looked at it, then Isaac, and raised his eyebrows when he put it back. Isaac huffed in response and rolled his eyes. 

"You don't smoke, Stiles.”

Stiles was briefly tempted to repeat his previous demonstration just to be a little shit, but wasn't really feeling up to his usual antics, so instead he hummed and lazily glanced over Isaac's shoulder at the door to the set. That way lay madness, since behind that door was where his scene partner was getting ready. Which probably meant working himself up enough that his dick could cut glass. Stiles couldn’t be entirely sure. He hadn’t stepped a foot inside and instead opted to wait outside and smoke, only informing Isaac of his arrival with a quick text.

Stiles didn't actually need much prep. The only preparation he did was clean himself and work one of his medium sized plugs into his hole and keep it there until it was showtime. Despite their… ‘strained relationship’, he never had a problem to get hard the instant he saw him.

"I do when I work with him."

Isaac squinted at him, cocking his head slightly. "Doesn't he hate smokers?”

"Yep", Stiles answered without hesitation while holding eye contact. It wasn’t why he smoked, but it certainly was a plus in his books.

For a brief moment Isaac seemed to be confused, but then something like realization was in his eyes and he kept his mouth shut. Clever decision. Nothing good would come out of that conversation. Stiles didn’t care much whether Isaac had assumed it was one of his antics or something more. It didn’t really matter either way.

The corner of Stiles' lip twitched into a twisted smile before he turned to take the last drag. He loved and hated these days. On the one hand, he got to see him again, smell him, _feel_ him. On the other hand, he was a wreck every time after it for weeks, and not just physically. No one was there to take him efficiently out of his mind, and if anything was the end of him, this was probably it.

He held the smoke for another second as he let the bud fall and squished it under his shoe. The smoke itched in his throat and yet it helped him pretend to be calm and hide the tremor in his hands.

He exhaled and eyed Isaac, once more making the observation that he would certainly look more than decent in front of the camera. He’d put in a good word if he ever decided to do so.

“Everything set up?”

It was a necessary question at this point. Stiles had made it a habit not to go in before the cameras were rolling. He had done so the first time after their ugly fallout and it had brought him a whole lot of trouble with Lydia in the office since most of the action hadn’t been recorded. He had been paid a hefty bonus afterwards because they short video was a real hit, but still.

Isaac shrugged. "Yeah pretty much. They’re fiddling around with some stuff, but they should be done in a minute.”

Stiles nodded and pocketed the cigarettes, his heart beating at an unsteady pace in his chest, the beast roaring louder.

“You know…I still don't get why there's no script though. I mean, improvising is quite common, but aren't you guys all about those well scripted scenes? You had some of those with him before, right?”

Stiles couldn't help the snort escaping him. Yeah, the company loved smaller scenes, not the cliché crap, but enticing, seductive and kinky ones. Despite the large amount of free porn on the web, people were willing to pay for stuff that wasn’t trashy and utterly unrealistic. Alright, not all of their scenes were completely realistic (come on, it’s porn), but it wasn’t crappy. Stiles had joined this company for the way they achieved to build a fantasy that was enjoyable for actors and viewers alike while keeping a high profile.

However, sometimes things didn’t work out.

“You'll see in a bit why they gave that up.”

With a soft sigh, he pulled the back of his low hanging sweats down over the round globe of his ass, letting it settle just underneath. He twisted around to lean forward and brace one arm on the wall.

"Cryptic. The others said the same. Come on, spill.”

His fingers felt for the top part of the plug between his cheeks while he threw another look at Isaac, whose stare didn’t waver in the slightest. Huffing Stiles turned his head away from the inquisitive stare on him, and propped it on his arm before starting to tug on the snugly embedded toy.

Usually he just did the prep with a small one because most scenes included some kind of foreplay, so even if his scene partner was large it wasn’t much of a problem. But today it wasn’t part of the program and in combo with the dick that was awaiting him, it would have become a problem. Another mistake he’d only done once.

“Stiles.”

He growled. It wasn’t really a secret, but Stiles still preferred not talking about the mess, be it before or after.

“ _Fine_. We usually scream at each other for several minutes, push each other around and then hate fuck hard. Scripts are fucking lost on us. "

With a not too gentle yank Stiles pulled the plug out, not bothering to silence the small disgruntled whine it caused him to make. His hole twitched around the sudden emptiness, making a shiver crawl up his spine.

"And the audience digs that?"

He snorts.

"Apparently a lot."

Isaac only nodded thoughtfully as Stiles walked towards his bag next to the entrance (excellent for immediately fleeing the scene after the shoot) and tossed the gleaming and still warm plug inside before grabbing his lube and massaging some into his hole. They usually had some on set, but once things got heated, Stiles tended not too care enough to look for it.

“Fair warning Lahey, when I go in there, you better have the cameras ready. We won't pause if you fuck up. We only do this once. You keep rolling and cut it into what the audience wants.”

Isaac glanced down on his checkboard and then eyed the door, apparently trying to figure out if Stiles was messing with him. He couldn’t blame him, it was far from the usual procedure and he was new after all.

"I'm going in in a minute", Stiles warned.

After another glance, Isaac seemed to have made up his mind, nodded and rushed into the room. Seconds later he could hear him shout several commands. Good.

Once more he bent down for his bag and rummaged around. When he pulled out his newest toy he hesitated. It had originally been bought as a present, but upon finding it in his apartment after having it thrown in the farthest corner, he had packed it with an idea in mind.

It was a metal cock ring with the extra twist of being lockable with a small padlock. The key was usually supposed to be kept by the Dom, the master while the sub was bound. It almost felt like a collar, a sign of owner ship that allowed him to still do his work, which a cock cage wouldn’t. If Stiles wore it, it would send a clear message: I'm kept. And not by you. Not anymore.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and put it on. He smiled bitterly as he pushed the small lock closed and pulled his pants up, before he reached for the door. And if he himself was the one in possession of the keys, no one needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious about that cock ring, [here](http://allmalesextoys.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/metal-worx-locking-cock-ring.png).


End file.
